


Loving A Savior (Book One)

by EideticPrettyBoySpence



Series: Negan’s Little Queen [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticPrettyBoySpence/pseuds/EideticPrettyBoySpence
Summary: After Negan saved me from Simon, I thought everything would be smooth sailing (or at least as smooth as a zombie apocalypse can be). But then Rick Grimes declared war, and the Hilltop attacked the Sanctuary. If anyone in this fucked up world could have a chance of taking Negan from me, it would be Rick the prick, who I’ve never liked Michonne or Daryl, both of whom I could actually consider friends if we weren’t from different communities.





	Loving A Savior (Book One)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place from 8x16-9x1 so I apologize if it’s really long

I wake up before Negan, grabbing clothes from our dresser. I’ve been living with him in his room since he saved me from Simon. I ignore the jabs from Amber and the rest of Negan’s wives for the most part, even though it’s hard. As I pull my shirt on, I catch sight of the healing bruises on my hips in the mirror, causing me to let out a strangled sob, covering my mouth to muffle it. But Negan wakes up anyway. He stands up and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back against him gently. 

“Hey doll, what’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” My nightmares have gotten less frequent over time, from every night to maybe one every week or every other. I swallow and shake my head, taking a deep breath. “Then what is it? Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry I woke you, I’m ok I promise. I just caught sight of my bruises in the mirror when I was pulling my shirt on. No big deal.”

The hazel eyed man takes my hand and pulls me back toward the bed until the back of his knees hit it and he sits down, lifting my shirt to expose the bruises. He pulls me a step closer and leans forward to place gentle kisses over them, causing me to moan softly as his beard tickles me. “Babe, I have to go for my shift at the infirmary soon, and I wanted to go for a quick run first.”

Negan chuckles softly and placed a soft kiss on my stomach before letting me go. “Alright, but don’t leave the grounds.”

“Yes, dad,” I say sarcastically, causing Negan to smack my ass gently. I squeal, giggling softly. “I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely, I’ll be back in time to pick you up when you’re done, I just have some shit to take care of first.”

“Wait, you’re leaving the Sanctuary? Where are you going? You know I’m still having a hard time going to work, the only reason I’m able to do it at all is cause I know you’re easily available by walkie. What happens if something happens to you when you’re out there and I never see you again?”

“I have to go take care of Rick the prick. But I promise I’ll come back. He can’t beat me, none of them can.”

“But what if you get bit? I wouldn’t know anything even happened until the rest of the group come back. No, not acceptable. I’ll ask Dr Carson to cover my shift. I’m not gonna be able to concentrate knowing you’re out there anyway. I’m coming with you.”

“That’s not happening, I won’t be responsible for anything happening to you. I promise, I’ll be back before you even have time to miss me. I won’t risk your safety, not when I can do something to prevent it.” Negan shakes his head, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, then grabbing Lucille and swinging her over his shoulder. 

“And what, you think I’ll be able to just go on with my life like we never met if something happens to you? It would destroy me, Negan! I’ve already told you I can’t be here without you, looking over my shoulder all the time. Where the fuck am I supposed to go if you die?! I can’t go to Alexandria. I’d never be able to look at Rick, Michonne or Daryl without wanting to put a bullet in their brain, whether or not they’re directly responsible or not. I suppose I could go to the Hilltop or the Kingdom, assuming I could make it there without being bit.”

Negan sighs, scrubbing a hand over his salt and pepper beard. “You’re not gonna let this go until I give in, are you?” I shake my head emphatically. “Fine, but you stay out of the line of fire, got it?”

“I won’t get out of the car unless you get hurt. I’m not gonna let you die alone. We have a deal?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a deal. Now I gotta go supervise the rest of the preparations. Be ready to leave in an hour.”

I slide my gun in my waistband at the small of my back, pulling my shirt down over it. I grab my Stephen King book and open the door to our room. “Ok I’ll be in the cafeteria reading, just let me know when you’re leaving. And don’t think about going without me. You promised.”

I head to the cafeteria, finding a spot out of the way and settling in with my book. I let a few people know to let me know if anyone needs a hand. 

After everything is ready, I catch Negan’s eye, and he crooks a finger at me. I shut my book and walk over to him. Eugene and Gabriel reach him at the same time. 

“There’s my bullet maker.”

“Attaché in tow and order filled PDQ as promised, every munition personally quality controlled by yours truly. Sleep be damned and efforts be tripled, the deed is done. Take yourself a tester.” Eugene pulls a gun out of his pocket and hands it to Negan, who takes it with his signature smirk and hands Lucille to the munitions expert. He chuckles and aims at a straw-filled shirt with the word ‘rick’ written on it, firing four times. 

“Huh. Regina laid out the plan for you, right?”

“That’s why I requested the ride along. Depending on the terrain and timing, the pump and priming, I believe we should attempt a one-fell-swooper. A firing line that would minimize chaos opportunity and alpha-and-omega this thing in less than ten.”

“Are you sure that’s something you want to see?” Negan questions the man with the mullet. 

“More of a ‘need to’ thing.” Eugene replies. 

“Look at you,” Negan claps the other man on the arm before turning to address everyone. “Let’s load up, roll out. Lance, Duke— Boylan Road. Map will show you where I’ll be if there’s trouble.”

A man with blue hair takes the map from Negan, waving it once and answering with a Hispanic accent. “No, we got this one locked down, Jefe.”

“Damn straight you do,” Negan turns away from them to address the man in the blue scrubs. “Why don’t you tag along, Gabey? It’s a nice drive. I got some shit I wanna confess.”

The four of us walk to Negan’s truck, along with Arat. Negan takes the front passenger seat, leaving me to slide in the middle of the back seat as Arat takes the wheel, Gabriel sits behind him and Eugene sits on my other side. We take off in silence, until the older man speaks. 

“Bless me Father for I have sinned... probably. Any second now. Now, those men I sent out down there on that road setting up that roadblock with the dead, not knowing they’re joining their cold asses any second ‘cause Rick and his band of pricks. We’re gonna hit ‘em hard.” Negan sighs. “You know, I don’t enjoy sacrificing my own people. You know that, right? I mean, those guys back there, they came up with Simon. Some of us had to take one for the team, may as well be them.”

“I still don’t understand.” Gabriel says slowly. 

“Ricky was slipped some intel, make him think he can get the jump on me. The thing is, it came from a less than reliable source, so if I were him, I’d be scouting ahead. Taking out that little roadblock crew is gonna make Rick think he’s got the real story, where I’ll really be. They’ll come to get me. But, see, that is the trap. And that is how we will get them. They’ll find a map with a time and place I’ll be, and they’re gonna believe it, because they will have killed those poor bastards. 

“So that’s it? Your confession is that you’re.. gonna kill every last one of them? When you spoke before you seemed as if you didn’t want that to happen.” Gabriel says, shocked. 

“It ain’t about want, Gabey. It never was.”

Suddenly, before any of us can react, Gabriel opens his door and barrel rolls out of the car. Arat slams on the brakes. “Stay here, we’ll be right back.” Negan says before he opens his door, Arat and Eugene doing the same. I sit and wait, pulling out my book. They return a few minutes later, and we drive the rest of the way to the ambush point in silence. 

When we get there, I climb out behind Eugene, pulling my gun out from my waistband, finger on the trigger with the safety on. Negan looks at me, and I glare back, causing him to sigh softly. He had gagged Gabriel but left his hands free. Once we see Rick’s group start to appear, there’s the sound of multiple people whistling, amplified by bullhorns. The Saviors who had come with to the fight all get out of their vehicles and converge on the spot we’re standing.

“Well, damn, Rick, look at that. Pegged again. Pegged so very hard. I ambushed your ambush with an even bigger ambush.” Negan speaks into his walkie, staring straight at Rick.

“How ‘bout you step out and face us?” Rick yells angrily, scanning the terrain. 

“Oh, I am everywhere, Rick. Some more bullhorns, more walkies. Pick a direction to run. See how you do. Make it fun for all of us. Guess what else I did? I brought you some of your old friends. You remember your old buddy Eugene? Well, he is the person that made today possible. Same goes for Dwighty boy here. In case you were wondering, he didn’t ream you on purpose. No, he is just a— a gutless nothin’ that sucks at life, and now he gets to stand up here and watch you all die, and he’s gonna live with that. Gabriel, well... he’s gotta go too.” Negan cocks his gun, pointing it at the back of Gabriel’s head. “We are cleaning house today, Rick. And then... there’s you. It never had to be a fight. You just had to accept how things are. So... here we go. Congratulations, Rick.” 

After his speech, the tall man clicks his walkie off. He turns to Eugene, who nods his head once. He counts down from three, and the Saviors start shooting. But the bullets in every single gun explode and backfire. The people all around us are hit with their own shrapnel, falling without the Alexandrians having fired a shot.

Negan grips his injured hand by the wrist, turning to Eugene and speaking through gritted teeth. “Eugene!”

Suddenly I see Gabriel move toward Negan, and I open my mouth to warn him, but before I can say anything Gabriel had already punched Negan in the face. He falls back with a grunt, using Lucille to keep himself from falling and push himself upright. Dwight runs toward him with a yell, punching him with both his hands because his wrists were bound together in front of him. But Negan hits him on the side of the head with Lucille, then turns around and runs the direction we came from. I run after him, gun pointed toward the ground. 

We hear the sound of machine gun fire mingled with grunts and screams from behind us as we flee. Minutes later, all the shooting stops. We hide behind a tree with stained glass windows hanging from rope in the branches. I gasp for breath, going over to Negan to examine his hand. He still grips Lucille in both hands.

Suddenly there’s a gunshot from behind us, and the glass in one of the windows shatters. Moments later, Rick runs up to the tree and swings his fist at Negan. The taller man has time to hit him with Lucille once before losing his grip on her. Then Rick tackles him to the ground. He manages to get out from the other mans grip and stand up, kicking his foot out to connect with ricks stomach. Then he bends over to pick up Lucille again. 

“Just so you know, eenie meenie miney moe, that was bullshit. I made a choice. I just didn’t want to kill a kid’s dad in front of him. Turns out that would’ve been the best thing I could’ve done. Had I done it, that kid might still be alive.”

“You’re beat. Your people are down.” Rick says gruffly, glaring at Negan from where he’s kneeling on the ground. 

“I’ll get out of it. I always do. It’s just you and me, Rick. And you— you are torn open. I am bigger, I am badder, and I got a bat.”

“We can have a future.”

“I know I will.” 

“Just give me— give me ten seconds so I can— I can tell you how.” Rick struggles to his feet.

“No.”

“Just give me ten seconds for Carl.” I wince softly at the mention of Rick’s son. I actually really liked the kid.

“Ten... nine...”

“Carl said it doesn’t have to be— it doesn’t have to be a fight anymore.”

“He was wrong. Eight...”

“No, no. He was right.”

The men stand looking at each other for a moment before Negan’s face crumples as he begins to cry. Before I can step between them, Rick’s hand shoots out and he slashes Negan’s throat with a piece of the broken window.

“Negan, no!! Damn you, Rick!!” I rush to the older man’s side, catching him around the waist as he falls to his knees, his hand on his throat. Tears spring to my eyes as I look at him. I pull my shirt over my head, pressing it firmly against Negan’s throat. I glare at Rick as I try and control the bleeding. “You’ll die for this, prick. If he dies right now, you’re next.”

“Look what you did.” Negan speaks weakly, looking up at Rick looming over him. Blood gushes between his fingers, staining my shirt, which isn’t doing anything to control the stream of blood coming from his throat. “Carl didn’t know a damn thing...” his voice cuts off as he passes out, and I lower him into my lap, my forehead against his and tears streaming hotly down my face. I murmur to him softly. 

“No, no, no please. You’re ok, you’re gonna be just fine. I’ll get you back to the group, we’ll get you home. I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” I dissolve into wrenching sobs and I rock Negan gently, murmuring softly, begging him to wake up. “Please, don’t leave me. You’re all I have left.”

Rick stands over us, still holding the piece of bloody glass. I click the safety off on my gun, and point it at him with a shaky hand. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then drops the glass. As I start to squeeze the trigger, he turns towards the Alexandrians and waves his hands. 

“Save him.”

As Alexandria’s doctor runs toward us, I hear Maggie shout, but I barely hear her. 

“No! No, he can’t! No, he killed Glenn!” The slim woman speaks with a tear filled voice.

“We have to.”

“We have to end it! Rick! We have to make it right!”

“We can’t make it right, but this makes it over.”

“It’s not over until he’s dead! It’s not over until he’s dead! No! No! No.” Maggie disolves into sobs.

“What happened, what we did, there’s gotta be something after.” Rick speaks as he walks away. “The ones who have ‘em up, put your hands down. We’re all gonna go home now. Negan’s alive. But his way of doing things is over. And anyone who can’t live with that will pay the price, I promise you that. And any person here who would live in peace and fairness... who would find common ground... this world is yours, by right. We are life. That’s death!” He points over his shoulder in the general direction of the giant herd of walkers behind Negan and I. “And it’s coming for us. Unless we stand together! So go home. Then the work begins. The new world begins. All this... all this is just what was. There’s gotta be something after.”

When he finishes his speech, Rick turns back and walks toward Negan, the doctor (who’s name I would learn later is Siddiq) and I. After he refused to kill Negan, and told the doctor to save him, I had tucked my gun in my waistband, but I still glared at him. The doctor takes his legs, and I hold his torso, still pressing my shirt against his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Let me take him home, please. I’ll make sure he never bothers anyone ever again. I’m not going home without him. I can’t.”

“No, we’re taking him back to Alexandria. We’re gonna lock him up, and he’ll die behind bars. That’s the only way to make sure he never hurts anyone again.” Rick growls, tears at the corner of his eyes. “Load him up. And you, what’s your name?”

“Nyssa. My name is Nyssa. I know you’ll never understand, but I love him, Rick. I was a nurse before the world went to hell. Take me with you, let me help nurse him back to health. I swear I won’t do anything to any of your people. I’ll even give you my gun if it makes you feel better. Just please, I beg you, let me come with him.” I take my gun out of my pants, make sure the safety is on, and hand it to the Alexandrians’ leader butt first. “You have my word, no harm will come to your people. Not from me.”

“Fine. You can come. I’ll put you in the rotation of people guarding him and bringing him food.” Rick grabs my gun, tucking it in his waistband after double checking the safety. “But don’t even think about setting him free. There would be a bullet in both of your brains before you got a hundred feet.”

“I won’t set him free, Rick. It’s gonna kill me to see him behind bars, but I won’t set him free. I swear on my life. More importantly, I swear on his life.”

“Load him up. We’ll take him back to Alexandria, let him heal before we lock him up.” We head toward Rick’s truck, and I allow the doctor to hold Negan for a second. 

“Hey, Rick, one thing before we leave.” I call out to the leader of Alexandria. He stops and turns just in time for me to step close enough to haul my left hand back and clock him in the jaw. “Starting now, none of your people will get hurt.” I turn on my heel and walk away to climb into the back of the truck. Then I kneel on the bed, motioning for him to give him to me as he climbs in the back. 

“You good back there?” Rick calls back to us, as he turns the truck on.

“Yeah, we’re good.” The Indian man says, focused on stopping Negan’s bleeding and wrapping his wound as best he can. “Go ahead. If you’re serious about not wanting him to die, you better step on it.”

I pull the tall gorgeous man into my lap, cupping his face in my hands. “Please, hold on. You’re not gonna like what happens when you wake up, but you’re not alone. I’m not leaving you, not ever. Just please, come back to me, I need you. I love you, Negan.” I can’t believe the first time I say those words to him turned out like this, but they’re true.

When we make it to Alexandria, I take Negan from the doctor. I let him and Rick lead the way to their infirmary and sit down on a bed. I let the doctor clean, stitch and bandage Negan’s wound, then ask him to move the pillow so I can lean against the headboard. Now all I can do is wait for him to wake up. I trail my fingers over his cheek, arm, and very, very gently over his wound occasionally as I start to talk to him, just rambling. 

“Hey. It’s me. Please, wake up. Come back to me. I won’t survive if you die. Not because I can’t fight off walkers, cause I can, pretty well. You know that as well as anyone. No, I won’t survive losing you. If you die, I’ll kill myself right after. I refuse to live in this fucked up world without you. I refuse to live in any world without you.” I swallow thickly and hug Negan to my chest gently, stroking his hair. I squeeze my eyes shut and a few stray tears land on his shirt. “Not when we barely had a chance to be together. You know your wives don’t love you, not like I do. I love you, Negan.” I lapse into silence for a while. “Please, wake up. I know you’re not gonna like where you wake up or what the prick is gonna do to you when you’re healed, but I’m here with you. I convinced Rick to take me too. if you feel anything for me, you’ll wake up. I know you’ll find a way to get out of this. You always do. You’ve made it out of tricky spots before.”

Negan groans softly, squeezing his eyes tight. Then he blinks them open slowly. I gasp softly, letting my breath out on a shaky sob. “Negan? Thank god you’re ok I was so scared. I thought I was gonna lose you. Just like I’ve lost everyone.”

“What the fuck happened? Where am I?” He tried to sit up and I press on his shoulder softly. 

“No, don’t sit up. Now before I tell you, promise you won’t freak out.” I search his face until he nods. “We’re at Alexandria. Rick told their doctor to save you. I won’t tell you the rest until you’re healed, because you’re really not gonna like it. But all that matters is we’re together.”

We’re alone in the quiet infirmary for what seems like forever, then we hear footsteps. Negan puts a finger to his lips and closes his eyes. Then Siddiq, Michonne and Rick the prick walk in. 

“We know you’re awake.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” he replies hoarsely. 

“Good. Because we need to tell you some things. And you don’t have to open your eyes now. But you’re gonna open them soon. And we’re gonna make you watch what happens.”

“And this isn’t about who you killed.” Rick continues. Negan opens his gorgeous hazel eyes and turns his head to look at Rick. “No, we’ve— we killed people. This is about what you did to us, what you did to so many people. How you made people live for you. How you put people under your boot.”

“I saved people!” Negan tries to sit up, but Michonne grips his throat in her hand, causing him to choke. 

“Michonne, please...” I look up at her with pleading eyes. “Don't hurt him, you promised you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“Michonne.” Rick snaps. Michonne keeps her hand on his throat anyway.

“He needs to know. This isn’t a discussion.”

“We can open up his stitches for a little while just to remind him. Carl pictured something better. All of us working together, for something bigger than all of us. And you’ll have a job, too.” Rick walks to the other side of Negan’s bed, next to Michonne. 

“Yeah. You’ll get to be a part of it. You’ll be an example of what this will be.” Michonne finally lets go of my Savior’s throat, and he swallows painfully.

“We’re not gonna kill you. We’re not gonna hurt you. You’re gonna rot in a cell. For the rest of your life.” Rick continues. “Day after day. You’re gonna be evidence that we’re makin’ a civilization, something like what we had, something we’re gonna get back.”

“And you get to watch it happen. And you get to see how wrong you were about what people can be, about what life can be.” Michonne puts her hand on the headboard, leaning over Negan and me.

“You, alive, is gonna show people that things have changed, that keepin’ you breathing earns another way, a better way. That’s the part you’ll play.”

“So after all this... maybe you’re good for something.”

Rick and Michonne leave, promising they’ll come back when Siddiq says Negan is healed enough to go to his cell. Negan sits up with a groan after the doctor checks his stitches and changes his bandage. 

“Scoot over a little bit, doll, I wanna sit up a while.” I smile at him as I scoot over, then snuggle against his side. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head. “You didn’t have to come with me. I know you said you wouldn’t stay at the Sanctuary if I wasn’t there, but you could go anywhere you wanted, join any community. Or hell, you’re smart enough to make it on your own if you didn’t want to be around people. Why come here?”

“I wasn’t letting you out of my sight, especially not to go with Rick and Michonne. I don’t trust them, I don’t really trust anyone here. And Maggie wanted to kill you, or wanted Rick to actually finish the job. She’s still holding a grudge cause you killed Glenn. I don’t trust that she won’t come here and try it herself. She wasn’t happy when Rick told Siddiq to save you. And Daryl wouldn’t pass up the chance to kill you if he could get it either. I don’t think anyone in Alexandria would, once they find out you’re here. So you’re stuck with me.”

Negan chuckles, pulling me into his lap straddling his legs. I scan his face, gently running my fingers across his bandage. I let out a shaky breath and a tear rolls down my cheek. Negan brushes it away with his thumb, and I catch his hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. He tips my chin to make me look at him, flashing his familiar sexy smirk at me. 

“Hey now, don’t cry darlin’. They’ll have to try a lot harder than that if they wanna kill me. I’m a goddamn cat, remember?” I roll my eyes at him and he wraps a large hand behind my neck, pulling my lips to his, kissing me until I’m calm and grounded again. “And the second someone slips up, we’ll be out of here. We can go anywhere you want. I’ll be damned if I die in a cell.”

“If you try to escape, if I help you, they’ll put a bullet in our brain before we get more than a hundred feet. I don’t give a rats ass about me, but I won’t watch you die. Rick took Lucille, and I gave him my gun, promised him I wouldn’t hurt anyone here or help you escape, just so he would let me come with you. I told you before we left this morning that I wouldn’t stay at the Sanctuary without you. I meant it, Negan; you’re the only person in this fucked up world that can make me feel safe anymore after what Simon did to me. I got Rick to agree to put me in the rotation of people who bring you food, and for guard duty. I’m not going anywhere, not without you. If they’re gonna make you rot in a cell, then I’ll rot in these walls.” A large yawn cuts me off as I open my mouth to continue. Negan quirks an eyebrow at me questioningly.

“Sleep, baby girl, you’re exhausted. It’s been a long few hours. You should have rested while I was out.” He settles me against his chest, and I sigh softly, closing my eyes.

“There was no way I was gonna be able to sleep until I knew you were ok. Siddiq kept telling me you’d survive, but still. That’s beside the point. I don’t think I’m gonna get much rest, I’ve got another nightmare to replace what Simon did to me. There’s no way I’m gonna get the sight of you bleeding out with the prick standing over you out of my head any time soon.” I yawn, snuggling closer to Negan’s side. “But I am tired, maybe a nap would be a good idea. Make Siddiq promise he’ll wake me if something bad happens.”

“Alright, beautiful. I will. But you really don’t have to worry about me.” Negan robs circles on my back until I fall asleep, listening to his heartbeat my hand on his chest to reassure myself he’s still there. “See you when you wake up, promise.”

I don’t know how long I sleep until I wake up, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. But before I can panic, I smell Negan’s familiar musky scent and I remember what happened. I sit up straight, scanning Negan’s sleeping face before my eyes wander to his chest to reassure myself he’s breathing. 

I’m not sure how many days after that we’re there in the infirmary, but one day Rick comes in, holding handcuffs in his hand. Siddiq is behind him, holding a blue jumpsuit.

“Siddiq says you’re well enough to leave. He’s just got to remove your stitches. And we brought this for you to change into.” I hold Negan’s hand as Siddiq removes his stitches, just to make myself feel better. Once the doctor is done and leaves, Rick nods and steps to the corner of the room, turning his back. “Change into that, you can keep your shirt. Hurry up though, and don’t try anything.”

Once Negan is done changing, he clears his throat and Rick comes back over, handcuffs in hand.

“Is that really necessary, honestly Rick? He won’t try anything, he doesn’t even have a weapon.” I sit up, my eyes flicking between the two men. 

“It’s fine, darlin’. Let the prick feel like a big man. The man who finally beat me after years of trying.” Negan smirks at me and turns around, hands behind his back. “If it makes him feel better, let him cuff me.”

I sigh, glaring daggers at Rick as I scoot to put my feet on the floor, crossing my arms. “Fine, do it. Don’t cuff him too tight though. And by the way, I get first week of shifts for guard duty. I know this is your place, but that’s not negotiable. Any other shifts, I don’t care, much. As long as you keep your word and no one in these walls hurts him, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“I give you my word, none of my people will hurt him. Or they’ll answer to me.” Rick fastens the cuffs around my Saviors’ wrists. “Let’s go, Negan, it’s time to start the first day of your new existence.”

“Well considering you almost murdered him in front of me, your word doesn’t mean shit to me right now. You’ll have to earn that, if you can.” 

We leave the infirmary and Rick leads me to a set of stairs, leading down to a dark, musty basement with a few cells. Opening the door, he pushes Negan roughly into the cell and pushes his shoulder to make him sit on the poor excuse for a mattress on the metal city that’s screwed into the wall. I growl at him softly, starting to step in after him, but Negan shakes his head very slightly side to side.

“Give me your hands.” Rick unlocks the cuffs and leaves, tucking them away as he goes. He exits the cell, locks it and hands the key to me. “Enjoy the rest of your miserable life, Negan. Someone will be by to bring you something to eat in the morning.”

Once he leaves and I can’t hear his footsteps anymore, I unlock the cell and walk in, shitting the door behind me. Negan scoots back to lean against the wall, and I hurry over to him, straddling his legs and kissing him, tangling my fingers in his hair. He hums softly, wrapping his arms around my waist and cupping my ass. I moan softly, fumbling with the buttons on the jumpsuit he’s wearing.

“Doll, as much as I would love to fuck you right now, there’s Alexandrians right up those stairs.”

“You know how late it is? Everyone’s probably asleep. And if they’re not, oh well. Let them hear how good you make me feel. No one here could come close to making me feel the things I feel when you’re fucking me.” I push the jumpsuit off his shoulders and let my hands wander under his white shirt, scratching my nails down his stomach before pushing it up slowly. 

“Goddamnit, doll.” Negan growled, sending waves of pleasure down my spine straight to my core. “If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“I’ll take the blame anyway, Rick the prick gave me his word no one would hurt you. So if he tries it, he won’t have my trust like he’s trying to earn.”

“You know, for someone who wanted to fuck me so bad, you’re sure doing a lot of talking.” Negan kisses and nips along my jaw as he talks, sucking a hickey onto my neck and my collarbone, causing me to moan. “Maybe I should give that mouth something else to do instead.”

I slide off the cot and kneel on the floor in front of Negan. I bite my lip and look up at him through my lashes. “Yes Sir.”

Negan groans huskily and stands up, pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his jumpsuit, leaving the top to hang down behind him. “Open your mouth, doll.”

I obey, holding the base of his half erect cock in my fist and licking the rest like a lollipop. I smirk at the moans that rip from my Saviors’ throat, taking his cock into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks to take him as far back as I can.

“Fuck, darlin’. Keep that up much longer and I’m gonna cum in that pretty little throat.” I laugh with his dick still in my mouth before letting go, earning another groan. “Get that gorgeous body up here, lay down.”

I stand up, pulling my pants down, standing in just my underwear and shirt. I cross my arms and grip the bottom of my shirt to pull it off, but Negan stops me. “Let me do that, doll. Come here.”

I squeal softly as Negan pulls me toward him by my hips. He removes my shirt inch by excruciating inch, kissing and licking my torso as he exposes it. Finally he pulls it over my head, tossing it across the cell. He pulls me closer to him, kissing my palm. 

“Lay down for me, darlin’. There’s my girl.” He unhooks my bra as he speaks, and I let it fall off my arms, kicking it behind me when it hits the floor. “Good girl.”

I lay down on the cot and he looms over me, resting most of his weight on his arms. He sucks my left breast into his mouth, causing me to moan and arch my back off the cot from the combined sensations of his teeth scraping my nipple softly and his beard scratching me.  
He takes my nipple gently in his teeth, making his hard, then repeats the whole process on my right breast before kissing, licking and nipping his was down my stomach. Finally he looks up at me from between my thighs. 

“God, Negan, please.” I moan softly, squeezing my thighs together unconsciously. “I need you so bad. I need you to make the nightmares go away. Or at least try to.”

Instead of answering, Negan takes lifts my left leg up, kissing his way from my ankle almost all the way where I need him, then switches sides, kissing down to my ankle again. Then he rubs the heel of his hand down the outside of my underwear. He slips his fingers in the waistband and rips them off, tossing them on top of my other clothes.

“Look at my dirty girl, already so wet for me and I’ve hardly even touched you yet. But I’m about to fix that.” he slips two fingers inside me, scissoring me open just a little bit. Then he leans down and sucks my clit into his mouth while his fingers curl inside me, hitting just where I need them. 

“Fuck yes, Negan, just like that. Oh god, Negan, yes.” I grip the back of his head gently for a moment. “Eat me, Negan. Negan, please.”

The gorgeous hazel eyed man lets go of my clit with a little pop. “You want me to eat you, darlin’? Well, what the lady wants, the lady gets.” With that he puts his hands on my thighs and licks slowly up my folds before darting his tongue inside. 

The sensation of his tongue licking my walls combined with the sounds he’s making send shivers down my spine, pooling in a ball of heat in my stomach. “Jesus Christ, I’m gonna cum. Negan I’m gonna cum.”

Negan laughs against my pussy before sitting up on his knees, causing my stomach to clench. “You’re gonna cum? You gonna cum for me you dirty girl? Well what are you waiting for? Cum for me, darlin’.”

He leans down between my thighs just before I cum, lapping up every last drop of my release. As he sits back on his heels again, the sight of him staring down at me with his chin glistening wet makes me bite my lip on a moan. 

“Look at you all undone, darlin’. If that ain’t a gorgeous sight.” He starts to button the jumpsuit back up and I whimper softly. “What’s the matter, baby doll?”

“I want you to fuck me, Negan, please. I need you to fuck me.”

“Rick the prick didn’t slip me a box of condoms before locking me in here. I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“I don’t care if you use a condom. If I’m gonna lose you, or I won’t be able to get close to you after this week is up, then if I had a piece of you to take care of it might make it a little easier.” I let out a shaky breath. “And if I get pregnant and someone says something, then that’s their problem not mine. And don’t think I only want to fuck you to get pregnant. I might not even get pregnant. So please, Negan, fuck me.”

The hazel eyed man sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Are you sure, doll? I don’t want you to regret it if you get pregnant.”

“I would never regret a baby, especially if it was yours. Even if Simon would have...” Negan cuts me off with a searing kiss, holding my hands next to my head. 

“Don’t start thinking about him when I’m about to fuck you. Alright, doll, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, Negan. Please. Fuck me.”

Negan grabs the base of his cock, lines himself up and sheathes himself fully with one snap of his hips. He groans, sealing his lips to mine as he starts to thrust. I tangle my fingers in his hair, arching my torso against him. He tucks his head in my neck as he fucks me, the only sounds my moans, his groans and the slap of his hips against mine. 

“Fuck, doll, I’m gonna cum soon. Last chance. If you changed your mind you better say so”

“No, please don’t stop. I didn’t change my mind. I want you to cum in me, please Negan.”

That’s all it takes for Negan to still his thrusts, and I feel his cock jerk inside me a moment before his cum coats my walls. I’m not far behind, cumming hard. He pulls out and flips on his back, pulling me against his side. I lay my head on his chest and play with the soft hair there. 

“I love you, Negan. So much.” It takes me a moment to realize what I said. “Oh, fuck... I... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. You don’t have to say it back, but... yeah. I love you.”

Negan sits up on an elbow, his eyes searching my face in silence for a while. Then he flashes a grin at me, his dimples popping up. “I love you too, Nyssa.” He cups my cheek in his hand and lowers his face to kiss me softly. I catch his hand in mine and kiss his palm softly. Then I yawn, loud. 

“Looks like I wore you out, hm? Go to sleep doll, see you in the morning. I’ll still be in here when you come back.”

“What do you mean ‘when I come back’? I want to stay,here with you. I don’t give a fuck what anyone who brings you breakfast will think. Please, I won’t be able to sleep well without you holding me.”

The hazel eyed man chuckles, kissing my forehead before he gets up. “Alright, well at least put some clothes on. The only one who gets to see that sexy body is me.”

I catch my shirt and pants as Negan tosses them at me, pulling them on as Negan put on the blue jumpsuit. Then I hold out my hand. “Come to bed, handsome. I am actually really tired. You really know how to wear a girl out.”

Negan lays down behind me, and I turn to face him, cupping his cheek in my hand and rubbing my thumb across it. I kiss him softly, resting my forehead against his. 

“Go to sleep doll, I’ll see you in the morning. I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“I love you too, Negan. Sleep tight.” I lay my head on his chest as he turns on his back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

-continued in Loving A Savior book 2-


End file.
